blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Temptation
Temptation is an event that takes place during The Cursed Children arc. Prologue After their encounter in an area in Tokyo where Gastrea activity was present,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-27 Rentaro heads back to his corporation, rapidly informed by his president that the Original Gastrea has not been reported captured or killed by any Civil Securities.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 51-53 Sometime later, Kagetane confronts several Civil Securities summoned the protector of the Tokyo Area: Seitenshi;Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 17-18 a discussion related to the Original Gastrea and a sealed object, and admits to be their enemy. The mysterious man soon leaves after revealing his name and stating that he is also after the same object, the Legacy of the Seven Stars. Before jumping out the window, however, he leaves behind a present for Rentaro containing the head of the assassinated president Oose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-37 The following day, Rentaro leaves a Cursed Child at a hospital posterior to the latter being brutalized by policemen. Walking down the dark streets, Kagetane reappears with his Spanking Sodomy in hand, greeting Rentaro with a sinister laughter.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 21-28 Kagetane orders Rentaro to lower his gun, but the Promoter denies him. Subsequently, he snaps his fingers as he commands Kohina to cut off his right arm. Kohina appears with her Short Swords, but is met by Enju's powerful kick; preventing her attack from making contact. The young Initiator inquiries if killing Enju would be acceptable. However, Kagetane reminds her of their real objective; turning to face Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-5 Alluring Offer Stepping up the face Rentaro, he states that they have wasted a lot of time, claiming that he will go straight to the point. Holding out his hand, Kagetane asks Rentaro if he would like to become he comrade. Shocked, Rentaro ponders the offer, only to be told that since their encounter he has caught an interest in him. He further bribes him by assuring his protection from the upcoming apocalypse as he affirms to have the strongest forces behind him. Consecutively, he asks Rentaro if he has never thought of changing the world they live in, leading him to remember the attack on the Cursed Child. Revealing a case filled with money, he informs him that he is well aware of his economic crisis. He then turns to face Enju, asking Rentaro his motives for allowing her to attend school, when he is well aware of their superiority. Asking him once again to follow him, Kagetane is met by several bullets headed towards where the case of money stands. Enraged, Rentaro admits that he should have killed him the first time the met, only to be called foolish. Before leaving with Kohina, Kagetane reminds him that no matter how many time he serves humans, they will always betray him. Turning around, he confesses that Rentaro shall face reality tomorrow.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 6-9 Aftermath Now alone, Rentaro is called by Enju, who informs him that Kohina is frighteningly strong as the straps around her legs come undone. He asks her if she can win in a fight against her, but she states that she is unsure. The following day, Rentaro receives a call from Magata Elementary School telling him to head to the school. Once he arrives, Enju's homeroom teacher confronts him; asking if Enju is truly a Cursed Child. When Rentaro affirms his doubts, the teacher asks for an explanation. Rentaro solely states that if they would have known Enju is a Cursed Child from the start, the school would have neglected her entrance. Running out of the school and to his house, Rentaro mentally shouts Kagetane's name, knowing that it was him who revealed Enju's identity. Opening the door to his apartment, Rentaro looks for Enju, but is unable to find her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 6-14 References Navigation Category:Event